ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: C
Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés *'cabal' thoroughgoing *'cábala' cabal *'cábala' cabala *'cabalgata' cavalcade *'cabalgata' pageant *'cabalístico' cabalistic *'caballa' mackerel *'caballeresco' knightly *'caballería' cavalry *'caballería' chivalry *'caballería' knighthood *'caballero' cavalier *'caballero' knight *'caballeroso' chivalrous *'caballete' sawhorse *'caballo bayo' bay *'caballo de Troya' Trojan horse *'caballo salvaje' mustang *'cabaña' cabana *'cabaña' cabin *'cabaña' cottage *'cabaret' cabaret *'cabecilla' chieftain *'cabeza de alfiler' pinhead *'cabeza de puente' bridgehead *'cabezada' snooze *'cabezal' bolster *'cabilla' toggle *'cabina del piloto' cockpit *'cabina' cabin *'cable coaxial' coaxial cable *'cable' cable *'cabo' stub *'cabracho' red sea scorpion *'cabrestante' capstan *'cabriola' caper *'cabriola' prance *'cacahuete' peanut *'cacao' cacao *'cacao' cocoa *'cacareo' cackle *'cacatúa' cockatoo *'cacerola' pan *'cacerola' saucepan *'cacharros' crockery *'cache (memoria -)' cache (memory) *'cachemir' cashmere *'cachemira' cashmere *'cachivaches' thingamajigs *'cachorro' cub *'cachucho' large-eyed dente *'cachucho' sea-bream *'cachucho' toothed bream *'cacofonía' cacophony *'cacto' cactus *'cada uno' apiece *'cadáver' cadaver *'cadáver' carcass *'cadáver' corpse *'cadavérico' cadaverous *'cadena' chain *'cadencia' cadence *'cadencia' rate *'cadete' cadet *'cadi' caddie *'cadmio' cadmium *'caducado' void *'caducidad' caducity *'café' cafe *'café' coffee *'cafeína' caffeine *'cafés' cafe *'cafetera' coffeepot *'cafetería' cafeteria *'caída' crash *'caída' tumble *'caimán' alligator *'caimán' caiman *'caja de cerillas' matchbox *'caja de herramientas' tool box *'caja de herramientas' toolbox *'caja fuerte' strongbox *'caja' bin *'caja' box *'caja' case *'cajero' cashier *'cajero' teller *'cajista' compositor *'cajón de municiones' caisson *'cajón' drawer *'cajón' locker *'cal viva' quicklime *'calabaza (color)' pumpkin (color) *'calabaza' squash *'calafatear' calk (to -) *'calafatear' caulk (to -) *'calamar' calamary *'calamar' squid *'calambre gástrico' stomach cramp *'calambre' cramp *'calamidad' calamity *'calamitoso' calamitous *'calandino' common prawn *'calcáneo' calcaneus *'calcetín' sock *'cálcico' calcic *'calcificación' calcification *'calcificado' calcified *'calcificar' calcify *'calcificarse' calcify *'calcinación' calcination *'calcinado' calcined *'calcio' calcium *'calcomanía' decalcomania *'calculable' calculable *'calculable' computable *'calcular mal' miscalculate (to -) *'calcular' calculate (to -) *'calcular' compute (to -) *'cálculo de costes' costing *'cálculo erróneo' miscalculation *'cálculo renal' kidney stone *'cálculo' calculation *'cálculo' calculus *'cálculo' computation *'cálculo' computing *'cálculo' stone *'caldera' caldron *'caldero' cauldron *'caldo' broth *'caldo' clear soup *'calendario' calendar *'calentador de cama' bedpan *'calentarse excesivamente' overheat (to -) *'calesa' buggy *'calibración' calibration *'calibrado' calibrated *'calibrar' calibrate (to -) *'calibre' caliber *'calicó' calico *'calidad borrador' draft quality *'calidad carta' letter quality *'calidad' quality *'calidoscópico' kaleidoscopic *'calidoscopio' kaleidoscope *'caliente' bask *'califa' caliph *'calificador' qualifier *'calificativo' qualifying *'California' California *'californiano' Californian *'caligrafía' calligraphy *'calígrafo' calligrapher *'calistenia' calisthenics *'cáliz' calyx *'cáliz' chalice *'caliza' limestone *'calizo' calcareous *'calizo' chalky *'calizo' limey *'calladamente' quietly *'callado' secretive *'callarse' be quiet (to -) *'calle' street *'callejón sin salida' impasse *'callejón' alley *'callo' callus *'callos' tripe *'calloso' callous *'calma' calm *'calma' calmness *'calma' composure *'calma' letup *'calma' lull *'calma' peacefulness *'calmadamente' calmly *'calmante' calmative *'calmante' sedative *'calmar' becalm (to -) *'calor moderado' warmth *'calor sofocante' swelter *'caloría' calorie *'calórico' caloric *'calorífico' caloric *'calorímetro' calorimeter *'calumnia' calumny *'calumnia' slander *'calumniar' calumniate (to -) *'calumnioso' slanderous *'caluroso' sweltering *'caluroso' warm *'calvario' Calvary *'calvicie' baldness *'calvo' bald *'calzada' causeway *'calzada' roadway *'calzador' shoehorn *'calzar (poner cuñas)' underpin (to -) *'calzo' chock *'calzo' chuck *'calzones' breeches *'cama de agua' a waterbed *'cama elástica' trampoline *'cama improvisada' shakedown *'cama' bed *'camafeo' cameo *'camaleón' chameleon *'cámara acorazada' vault *'cámara' chamber *'camarada' comrade *'camaradería' comradeship *'camarera' barmaid *'camarera' chambermaid *'camarera' waitress *'camarero' barman *'camarero' bartender *'camarero' waiter *'camarógrafo' cameraman *'camarote' cabin *'camarote' stateroom *'cambiable' changeable *'cambiar (de marcha)' shift (to -) *'cambiar a' change to (to -) *'cambiar a' switch to (to -) *'cambiar' change (to -) *'cambio de nombre' renaming *'cambio' change *'cambio' swap *'cambio' swapping *'Camboya' Cambodia *'camelia' camellia *'camello' camel *'camilla' stretcher *'caminante' a hiker *'caminante' a trekker *'caminata' trudge *'camino' path *'camino' road *'camión' lorry *'camión' truck *'camisa de dormir' nightshirt *'camisa' chemise *'camisa' shirt *'camiseta' T-shirt *'camiseta' undershirt *'camisón' nightgown *'camisón' nightwear *'camorrista' rowdy *'campamento base' base camp *'campamento' camp *'campana' bell *'campaña' campaign *'campanario' belfry *'campañol' vole *'campeón' champion *'campeonato' championship *'campeonato' tournament *'campesinado' peasantry *'campesino' peasant *'campesinos' country folk *'campista' camper *'campo de aviación' airfield *'campo de batalla' battlefield *'campo de batalla' battleground *'campo de minas' minefield *'campo' countryside *'campus' campus *'camuflaje' camouflage *'caña del hueso' bone stem *'caña' reed *'Canadá' Canada *'cañada' dale *'canadiense' Canadian *'cañadilla' spinous murex *'canal secundario' second channel *'canal secundario' secondary channel *'canal vertebral' vertebral duct *'canal' canal *'canal' channel *'canal' duct *'canalización' canalization *'canalización' conduit *'canalizar' canalize (to -) *'canalla' rabble *'canapé' settee *'canario' canary *'canasta (de baloncesto)' canasta *'canasta' crate *'canastilla' basket *'cancelación' redemption *'cancelar' cancel (to -) *'cancelar' redeem (to -) *'Cáncer' Cancer *'cáncer' cancer *'canceroso' cancerous *'canciller' chancellor *'cancillería' chancellery *'canción alegre' carol *'canción' chanson *'canción' song *'candado' padlock *'candelabro' candelabrum *'candelabro' candleholder *'candelabro' sconce *'candelero' candlestick *'candelilla' catkin *'cándidamente' candidly *'candidato' candidate *'candidato' nominee *'candidatura' candidacy *'candidatura' candidature *'candor' candidness *'candor' candor *'canela' cinnamon *'cañería' pipe *'cangilón' bucket *'cangilón' wheel godet *'cangrejo de río' crayfish *'cangrejo real' king crab *'cangrejo verde' common shore crab *'cangrejo' crab *'canguro' babysitter *'canguro' kangaroo *'caníbal' cannibal *'canibalismo' cannibalism *'canícula' midsummer *'canino' canine *'canoa' canoe *'canoa' dugout *'cañón' cannon *'canon' canon *'cañón' canyon *'cañoneo' battering *'cañoneo' cannonade *'canónico' canonical *'canonización' canonization *'canonizar' canonize (to -) *'canonizar' to canonize (to -) *'cansado' strenuous *'cansado' tired *'cansado' tiresome *'cansado' tiring *'cansado' weary *'cansancio' weariness *'cansar demasiado' overtire *'cantante' chanteuse *'cantante' singer *'cantar' sing (to -) *'cántaro' pitcher *'cantera' quarry *'cantidad máxima' maximum quantity *'cantidad' amount *'cantidad' quantity *'cantimplora' canteen *'cantina' barroom *'cantina' cantina *'canto rodado' boulder *'canto' cant *'canto' chant *'cantor' singer *'canturrear' croon (to -) *'cánula nasal' nasal cannula *'caolín' kaolin *'caos' chaos *'caótico' chaotic *'capa de blindado' shielding layer *'capa pluvial' cope *'capa' cloak *'capa' coating *'capa' layer *'capacidad máxima' maximum capacity *'capacidad' ability *'capacidad' capability *'capacidad' capacity *'capacidad' qualification *'capacitar' capacitate (to -) *'capacitar' qualify *'capataz' overseer *'capaz' able *'capaz' capable *'capcioso' captious *'capelán' capelin *'capelán' caplin *'capellán' capelan *'capellán' chaplain *'capellán' poor cod *'capellanía' chaplaincy *'caperuza' chaperon *'capilar' capilary (blood vessel) *'capilla' chantry *'capilla' chapel *'capital' capital *'capitalismo' capitalism *'capitalista' capitalist *'capitalización' capitalization *'capitalizar' capitalize *'capitán' captain *'capitán' skipper *'capitanía' captaincy *'capitel' capital *'Capitolio' Capitol *'capitulación' capitulation *'capitular' capitulate (to -) *'capítulo' chapter *'capó' cowl *'capoc' kapok *'capón' capon *'capotillo' cape *'capricho' caprice *'capricho' crotchet *'caprichosamente' capriciously *'caprichoso' capricious *'caprichoso' crotchety *'caprichoso' whimsical *'Capricornio' Capricorn *'cápsula articular' articular capsule *'cápsula' capsule *'captar' capture (to -, (an idea, data) *'captura' seizure *'capturar' capture (to -) *'capullo' cocoon *'cara o cruz' toss-up *'carabela' caravel *'carabina' carbine *'carabinero' big red shrimp *'caracol de mar' whelk *'caracol' snail *'carácter' character *'carácter' personality *'característica' characteristic *'características (técnicas)' specifications *'caracterización' characterization *'caracterizar' characterize (to -) *'carambola' carom *'caramel' cackerel *'caramel' picarel *'caramel' smare *'caramelizar' caramelize (to -) *'caramelo' candy *'caramelo' caramel *'caravana' caravan *'carbohidrato' carbohydrate *'carbón de leña' charcoal *'carbón' carbon *'carbón' charcoal *'carbón' coal *'carbonato' carbonate *'carbonero' coal fish *'carbonero' coley *'carbonero' pollock (USA) *'carbonero' saithe *'carbónico' carbonic *'carbonilla' cinder *'carbonizado' charred *'carbono' carbon *'carbonoso' carbonaceous *'carbunco' carbuncle *'carburador' carburetor *'carburo' carbide *'carcaj' quiver *'cárcel' jail *'carcelero' jailer *'carcinógeno' carcinogen *'carcinogéno' carcinogenic *'carcinógeno' carcinogenic *'carcinoma' carcinoma *'cardenal (mancha de la piel)' bruise *'cardiaco' cardiac *'cardíaco' cardiac *'cardias' cardia *'cardinal' cardinal *'cardiograma' cardiogram *'cardiología' cardiology *'cardiólogo' cardiologist *'cardiovascular' cardiovascular *'cardioversión' cardioversion *'cardo' thistle *'carecer' lack (to -) *'carencia' lack *'carestía' dearth *'carga de línea' line load *'carga eléctrica estática' static electricity charge *'carga excesiva' overload *'carga' cargo *'carga' download *'carga' lien *'carga' load *'carga' loading *'cargado' loaded *'cargador de balas' bale loader *'cargar' charge (to -) *'cargar' load (to -) *'cargo' charge *'Caribe' Caribbean *'caribú' caribou *'caricatura' caricature *'caricatura' cartoon *'caricaturista' caricaturist *'caricaturista' cartoonist *'caricia' caress *'caridad' charitableness *'caridad' charity *'caries' caries *'caries' cavity *'carillón' carillon *'carillón' chime *'carisma' charisma *'carismático' charismatic *'caritativamente' charitably *'caritativo' charitable *'Carlomagno' Charlemagne *'carmesí' crimson *'carnal' carnal *'carnaval' carnival *'carne (de identidad)' ID card (abbr. for identity) *'carne (para comer)' meat *'carne de carnero' mutton *'carne de cerdo' pork *'carne picada' mincemeat *'carne' beef *'carnero' ram *'carnet de conducir' driving license *'carnicería' butcher's, meat shop *'carnicería' carnage *'carnívoro' carnivore *'carnívoro' carnivorous *'carnoso' meaty *'carolingio' Carlovingian *'carolingio' Carolingian *'carótida' carotid *'carpa común' common carp *'carpa coreácea' leather carp *'carpa espejo' mirror carp *'carpa' carp *'Cárpatos' Carpathians *'carpeta' binder *'carpeta' portfolio *'carpintería' carpentry *'carpintero' carpenter *'carpintero' joiner *'carpo' carpus *'carrera de obstáculos' steeplechase *'carrera' racing *'carrera' scurry *'carreta' cart *'carretada' carload *'carretada' cartload *'carrete' bobbin *'carretera' road *'carretero' carter *'carretilla de mano' wheelbarrow *'carretilla' cart *'carretón' dray *'carro' chariot *'carro' wagon *'carroña' carrion *'carroña' offal *'carruaje' carriage *'carta' menu *'cártamo' safflower *'cartel' cartel *'cartel' placard *'cartel' poster *'cartelera' billboard *'cárter de cigüeñal' crankcase *'cartera de pedidos' backlog *'cartera' briefcase *'cartera' pocketbook *'cartera' wallet *'cartero' mailman *'cartero' postman *'cartesiano' Cartesian *'cartílago' cartilage *'cartilla (de ahorros)' bankbook *'cartilla' passbook *'cartografía' cartography *'cartografía' mapping *'cartográfico' cartographic *'cartógrafo' cartographer *'cartomancia' cartomancy *'cartón' carton *'cartucho' cartridge *'casa de empeños' pawnshop *'casa' lodge *'casado' married *'casar' wed (to -) *'casarse' marry (to -) *'casarse' wed (to -) *'cascada' cascade *'cascada' chute *'cascada' waterfall *'cascanueces' nutcracker *'cáscara' peel *'cáscara' shell *'casco' cask *'cascote' rubble *'caseificación' caseation *'caseoso' caseous *'caseoso' cheesy *'casera' landlady *'casero' landlord *'caseta' stand *'casi' almost *'casi' nearly *'casino' casino *'caspa' dandruff *'casquete' pill-box hat *'cassette' cassette *'casta cruzada' crossbreed *'casta' breed *'casta' caste *'castaña' chestnut *'castaña' maroon *'castañeta' bream *'castañeta' promfet *'castaño rojizo' auburn *'castañuela' castanet *'castañuelas (plural)' castanets (plural) *'castellano' Castilian *'castidad' chastity *'castigar' castigate (to -) *'castigar' chasten *'castigar' chastise (to -) *'castigar' penalize (to -) *'castigo' castigation *'castigo' chastisement (to -) *'Castilla' Castile *'castillo' castle *'castillo' chateau *'casto' chaste *'castor' beaver *'castración' castration *'castrado' castrated *'castrar' castrate (to -) *'castrar' spay *'casual' casual *'casualidad' casualness *'casucha' shanty *'casulla' tabard *'cata (de vinos)' wine tasting *'cataclismo' cataclysm *'catacumba' catacomb *'catador (de vinos)' cellarman *'catador' taster *'catalán' Catalan *'catalepsia' catalepsy *'catalepsia' trance *'cataléptico' cataleptic *'Catalina de Aragón' Catherine of Aragon *'catálisis' catalysis *'catalizador' catalyst *'catalizar' catalyze (to -) *'catalogar' catalog (to -) *'catalogar' catalogue (to -) *'catalogar' categorize (to -) *'catálogo' catalog *'catálogo' catalogue *'Cataluña' Catalonia *'catapulta' catapult *'catarata' cataract *'catarata' waterfall *'cataro' catarrh *'catarro' catarrh *'catarsis' catharsis *'catártico' cathartic *'catástrofe' catastrophe *'catastrófico' catastrophic *'catatónico' catatonic *'catavinos' wineglass *'catecismo' catechism *'catedral' cathedral *'catedrático' professor *'categoría' category *'categóricamente' categorically *'categórico' categoric *'categórico' categorical *'catequista' catechist *'catequizar' catechize (to -) *'catéter' catheter *'cátodo' cathode *'catolicismo' Catholicism *'católico' Catholic *'catsup' ketchup *'caucásico' Caucasian *'cauce' channel *'caucho' rubber *'cauchutar' rubberize (to -) *'caudal' caudal *'causa principal' mainspring *'causa' cause *'causa' sake *'causal' causal *'causalidad' causation *'cáustico' caustic *'cautamente' cautiously *'cautela' cautiousness *'cautelosamente' warily *'cauterio' cautery *'cauterizar' cauterize *'cautivador' captivating *'cautivar' captivate (to -) *'cautividad' captivity *'cautivo' captive *'cauto' cautious *'cauto' wary *'cava' wine vault *'cavar' delve (to -) *'caverna' cavern *'cavernoso' cavernous *'caviar' caviar *'cavidad acetabular' acetabulum cavity *'cavidad cotiloidea' cotyloid cavity *'cavidad' cavity *'cazador' chaser *'cazadora' bomber jacket *'cazadora' lumber jacket *'cazar furtivamente' poach *'cazo' dipper *'cazón' dogfish *'cazón' rigg *'cazón' tope *'cazuela' casserole *'CD (disco compacto)' CD (abbr. for compact disk) *'cebada' barley *'cebador' primer *'cebo vivo' live bait *'cebo' bait *'cebolla' onion *'cebollino' chive *'cebón' cull *'cebra' zebra *'ceceo' lisp *'cedazo' sieve *'ceder' cede (to -) *'ceder' relent (to -) *'cedro' cedar *'cedro' cedar(wood) *'cefálico' cephalic *'ceguera' blindness *'celda' cell *'celebración' celebration *'celebrar' celebrate (to -) *'celebridad' celebrity *'celeridad' celerity *'celestial' celestial *'celiaca' celiac *'celibato' celibacy *'célibe' celibate *'celo' zeal *'celofán' cellophane *'celos' jealousy *'celosía' lattice *'celoso' jealous *'celoso' zealous *'celota' zealot *'céltico' Celtic *'célula' cell *'celular' cellular *'celulitis' cellulitis *'celuloide' celluloid *'celulosa' cellulose *'cementerio' cemetery *'cementerio' churchyard *'cemento' cement *'cena' dinner *'cena' supper *'cenagoso' sludgy *'cenar' dine (to -) *'cenar' sup (to -) *'cencerreo' jangle *'cenicero' ashtray *'ceniciento' ashen *'ceniciento' ashy *'ceñido' clinging *'cenit' zenith *'ceniza' ash *'ceño' scowl *'censo' census *'censor' censor *'censura' censorship *'censurable' condemnable *'censurado' censored *'censurar' censure (to -) *'centauro' centaur *'centellear' twinkle (to -) *'centenario' centenarian *'centenario' centenary *'centenario' centennial *'centeno' rye *'centígrado' centigrade *'centímetro' centimeter *'céntimo' cent *'céntimos (plural)' pence (plural) *'centinela' sentinel *'centinela' sentry *'centolla' sea-spider *'centolla' spider crab *'centolla' spinous crab *'centolla' spiny crab *'centrado' centered *'central' central *'centralizar' centralize (to -) *'centrar' center (to -) *'centrifugar' centrifuge (to -) *'centrífugo' centrifugal *'centro (de una ciudad)' downtown *'centro de mesa' centerpiece *'centro del río' midstream *'centro' center *'centro' core *'centro' midst *'centurión' centurion *'cepillo de dientes' toothbrush *'cepillo' brush *'cequí' sequin *'cera de abejas' beeswax *'cera' wax *'cerámica' ceramic *'cerámica' ceramics *'cerámico' ceramic *'cerca' close *'cerca' near *'cercanias' outskirts *'cercano' nearby *'cercenar' retrench (to -) *'cerda' a sow *'cerda' bristle *'Cerdeña' Sardinia *'cerdo' pig *'cerdo' pork *'cerdo hormiguero' aardvark *'cerdoso' bristly *'cereal' cereal *'cerebelo' cerebellum *'cerebral' cerebral *'cerebro' brain *'cerebro' mastermind *'ceremonia' ceremony *'ceremonial' ceremonial *'ceremonioso' ceremonious *'cerero' chandler *'cereza' cherry *'cerilla' match *'cernedor' sifter (to -) *'cernir' sift (to -) *'cero' cipher *'cero' naught *'cero' zero *'cerrado' clannish *'cerrado' closed *'cerradura' lock *'cerrajero' locksmith *'cerrar' close (to -) *'cerrar' shut (to -) *'cerrar' shut down (to -) *'cerrojo' lock *'certeza' certainty *'certeza' certitude *'certeza' reassurance *'certificable' certifiable *'certificación' certification *'certificado' certificate *'certificado' certificated *'certificado' certified *'certificador' certifier *'certificar' certify *'cervecería' brewery *'cervecero' brewer *'cerveza' ale *'cerveza' beer *'cervical' cervical *'cerviz' cervix *'cesar' cease (to -) *'cesárea' cesarian *'cese' cease *'cese' cessation *'cesio' cesium *'cesión' cession *'césped' lawn *'césped' sod *'césped' turf *'cesta' basket *'cesto' basket *'cetro' scepter *'chacal' jackal *'chal' shawl *'chalé' chalet *'chaleco' vest *'chaleco' waistcoat *'chalet' chalet *'chalet' villa *'chalote' scallion *'chalote' shallot *'chambelán' chamberlain *'champan' champagne *'champaña' champagne *'champú' shampoo *'chamuscar' sear (to -) *'chamuscar' singe *'chancro' chancre *'chancroide' chancroid *'chandal' sweat shirt *'chandal' sweat suit *'chandal' tracksuit *'chanquete' nonnat *'chanquete' transparent goby *'chantaje' blackmail *'chantajista' blackmailer *'chantajista' racketeer *'chantre' cantor *'chapa' veneer *'chapado' plated *'chaparrón' downfall *'chaparrón' spate *'chaparrudo' black goby *'chapucero' amateurish *'chaqueta (deportiva)' blazer *'chaqueta de punto' cardigan *'chaqueta' coat *'chaqueta' jacket *'chaquete' backgammon *'chaquetón de paño grueso' reefer *'charada' charade *'charco' puddle *'charla' babble *'charla' chat *'charla' chatter *'charla' chitchat *'charla' rattle *'charla' talk *'charlar' chat (to -) *'charlatán' charlatan *'charlatán' mountebank *'charlatanismo' quackery *'chasis' chassis *'chasquido' snap *'chaveta' cotter *'Chechenia' Chechenia *'checheno' Chechen *'checo' Czech *'Checoslovaquia' Czechoslovakia *'chelín' shilling *'cheque' check *'cheque' cheque *'chequera' checkbook *'cherna' stone bass *'cherna' wreck fish *'cherne de ley' sea-perch *'Chicago' Chicago *'chicano' Chicano *'chicle' chicle *'chico' boy *'chiflado' cranky *'chiflado' nuts *'Chile' Chile *'chile' chili *'chileno' Chilean *'chilla' clapboard *'chillar' scream (to -) *'chillar' squeal *'chillido' screech *'chillido' shriek *'chillón' shrill *'chillón' tawdry *'chillonamente' shrilly *'chimenea' chimney *'chimpancé' chimp *'chimpancé' chimpanzee *'China' China *'chinche' bedbug *'chinche' thumbtack *'chinchilla' chinchilla *'chino' Chinaman *'chino' Chinese *'chip clipper' clipper chip *'chirivía' parsnip *'chirla' littleneck *'chismorrear (FAM)' blab (to -) *'chismorreo' tattle *'chismoso' talebearer *'chispa' spark *'chispa' sparkle *'chispeante' racy *'chispeante' sparkling *'chispear' scintillate (to -) *'chiste' joke *'chiste' wisecrack *'chivato' sneak *'chivato' tattletale *'chocante' shocking *'chocar' collide (to -) *'chocar' crash (to -) *'chocar' impinge (to -) *'chochear' dote *'chochez' dotage *'chocolate' chocolate *'chofer' chauffeur *'chófer' chauffeur *'chófer' driver *'chopa' black sea-bream *'chopa' old wife *'choque' bump *'choque' crash *'choque' wreck *'chorro de arena' sandblast *'chorro' squirt *'chorro' swash *'chovinismo' chauvinism *'chovinista' chauvinist *'choza' shack *'chuchería' bauble *'chucho (FAM)' tyke *'chucho' sting-ray *'chucrut' sauerkraut *'chuleta' cutlet *'chupar' suck (to -) *'chupete' lollipop *'chusma' mob *'cianuro' cyanide *'ciática' sciatica *'ciberespacio' cyberspace *'cibernauta' a computer addict *'cibernética' cybernetics *'ciborg' cyborg (abbr. for cybernetic organism) *'cicatriz' scar *'cicatrización' cicatrization *'ciclamato' cyclamate *'cíclico' cyclic *'ciclismo' cycling *'ciclista' bicyclist *'ciclista' cyclist *'ciclo' cycle *'ciclón' cyclone *'ciclotrón' cyclotron *'ciegamente' blindly *'ciego' blind *'ciego' sightless *'cielo' sky *'ciempiés' centipede *'ciénaga' quagmire *'ciencia' science *'cieno' silt *'científico' scientific *'científico' scientist *'cierre patronal' lockout *'cierre' closing *'cierre' shutdown *'ciertamente' certainly *'ciertamente' surely *'cierto' certain *'cierto' undoubted *'ciervo' buck *'ciervo' deer *'cifra' digit *'cifrar' crypt (to -) *'cifras detrás de la coma' decimal places *'cigala' Dublin bay *'cigala' Dublin bay prawn *'cigala' Norway lobster *'cigala' prawn *'cigala' scampy *'cigarra' cicada *'cigarrillo' cigarette *'cigarro puro' cigar *'cigarro' cigar *'cigüeña' crank *'cigüeña' stork *'cilantro' cilantro, coriander *'ciliar' ciliary *'cilíndrico' cylindrical *'cima' summit *'cima' top *'címbalo' cymbal *'cimitarra' scimitar *'cincel' chisel *'cincelar' chisel ( to -) *'cincha' cinch *'cine' cinema *'cine' movie theater *'cine' movies *'cinemático' cinematic *'cinematografía' cinematography *'cineraria' cineraria *'cinética' kinetics *'cinético' kinetic *'cínico' cynic *'cínico' cynical *'cinismo' cynicism *'cinofobia' cynophobia *'cinta protectora' tab *'cinta' red band fish *'cinta' ribbon *'cinta' tape *'cintura pelviana' pelvic waist *'cintura' waist *'cintura' waistline *'cintura' welt *'cinturilla' waistband *'cinturón' belt *'ciprés' cypress *'circo' circus *'circuitería' circuitry *'circuito integrado' chip *'circulación sanguínea' blood circulation *'circulación' circulation *'circulante' circulating *'circular' circulate (to -) *'circulatorio' circulatory *'círculo' circle *'circuncidar' circumcise (to -) *'circuncisión' circumcision *'circundante' surrounding *'circundar' surround (to -) *'circunferencia' circumference *'circunflejo' circumflex *'circunlocución' circumlocution *'circunscribir' circumscribe (to -) *'circunscripción' circumscription *'circunspección' circumspection *'circunspecto' circumspect *'circunstancia' circumstance *'circunstancial' circumstantial *'circunstancialmente' circumstantially *'circunvolución' convolution *'cirrosis' cirrhosis *'ciruela (color)' plum (color) *'ciruela' prune *'cirugía' surgery *'cirujano' surgeon *'cisma' schism *'cismático' schismatic *'cisne' cob *'cisne' swan *'cisterna' cistern *'cístico' cystic *'cistitis' cistitis *'cistitis' cystitis *'cistografía' cystography *'cita' appointment *'cita' citation *'cita' date *'cita' quotation *'cita' rendezvous *'citación' subpoena *'citación' summon *'citar' cite (to -) *'citar' quote *'citoplasma' cytoplasm *'cítrico' citric *'Ciudad del Vaticano' Vatican City *'ciudad' city *'ciudad' town *'ciudadanía' citizenship *'ciudadano' citizen *'ciudadela' citadel *'cívico' civic *'civil' civil *'civilización' civilization *'civilizado' civilized *'civilizar' civilize (to -) *'cizaña' weed *'clamor' clamor *'clamoroso' clamorous *'clan' clan *'clandestinamente' clandestinely *'clandestino' clandestine *'claqué' claque *'claraboya' skylight *'claramente' clearly *'clarear' thin (to -) *'clarete' claret *'claridad de la luna' moonshine *'claridad' clarity *'claridad' clearness *'clarificación' clarification *'clarificar' clarify (to -) *'clarín' bugle *'clarín' bugler *'clarinete' clarinet *'clarinetista' clarinetist *'clarividencia' clairvoyance *'clarividente' clairvoyant *'clarividente' clearsighted *'claro' apparent *'claro' downright *'claro' of course *'claro' outspoken *'claro' unclouded *'clase media' middle-class *'clase' class *'clase' sort *'clases particulares' coaching *'clasicismo' classicism *'clasicista' classicist *'clásico' classic *'clásico' classical *'clasificable' classifiable *'clasificación jerárquica' ranking *'clasificación' classification *'clasificación' ordering *'clasificador' sorter *'clasificar' classify (to -) *'clasificar' sort (to -) *'clasificar' tabulate (to -) *'claudicación' claudication *'claustrofobia' claustrophobia *'claustrofóbico' claustrophobic *'cláusula' clause *'clave' clave *'clave' clef *'clave' key *'clave' keystone *'clavícula' clavicle *'clavícula' collarbone *'clavija' dowel *'clavija' peg *'clavo (de especia)' clove *'clemencia' clemency *'clemente' clement *'cleptomanía' kleptomania *'cleptómano' kleptomaniac *'clerical' clerical *'clericalismo' clericalism *'clérigo' churchman *'clérigo' clergyman *'clérigo' cleric *'clérigo' reverend *'clero' clergy *'clic' click *'clicar (FAM)' click (to -) *'cliché' cliché *'cliente' customer *'clientela' clientele *'clima' climate *'climático' climatic *'clímax' climax *'clínica' clinic *'clínico' clinical *'cloaca' sewer *'clon' clone *'clónico' clone *'clónico' clonic *'cloqueo' cluck *'clorato' chlorate *'cloro' chlorine *'clorofila' chlorophyll *'cloroformo' chloroform *'cloruro' chloride *'clueca' brooder *'coacción' duress *'coagulación' clotting *'coagulación' coagulation *'coagulación' concretion *'coagulante' coagulant *'coagular' coagulate *'coartada' alibi *'cobalto' cobalt *'cobarde' coward *'cobarde' craven *'cobarde' dastardly *'cobardía' cowardice *'cobertizo para botes' boathouse *'cobertizo' shed *'cobertor' bedspread *'cobertor' spread *'cobertura' coverage *'cobra' cobra *'cobrador (p.e. de un autobús)' conductor *'cobrador' collector *'cobre' copper *'cocaína' cocaine *'coccigea' coccigeal *'cocción' cooking *'coccix' coccyx *'cóccix' coccyx *'cocer a fuego lento' simmer *'cocer' cook *'coche' car *'coche' coach *'cochecito de niño' a stroller (USA) *'cochecito de niño' perambulator *'cochecito de niño' pram (UK) *'cochero' coachman *'cochinilla' cochineal *'cociente' quotient *'cocina (arte culinario)' cuisine *'cocina americana' kitchenette *'cocina' cooker *'cocina' cookery *'cocina' kitchen *'cocinero' chef *'cocinero' cook *'coco' bogeyman *'coco' coconut *'cocodrilo' crocodile *'codeína' codeine *'códice' codex *'codiciar' covet (to -) *'codicilo' codicil *'codicioso' covetous *'codificación' codification *'codificado' coded *'codificador' coder *'codificar' codify (to -) *'código de acceso' access code *'código de entrada' access code *'código mnemotécnico' a mnemonic *'codorniz' quail *'coeducación' coeducation *'coeficiente' coefficient *'coercer' coerce (to -) *'coerción' coercion *'coercitivo' coercive *'coexistencia' coexistence *'coexistente' concurrent *'coexistir' coexist (to -) *'coger' catch (to -) *'coger' seize (to -) *'cognición' cognition *'cognitivo' cognitive *'cognoscitivo' cognitive *'cogote' bob *'cohabitar' cohabit (to -) *'cohecho' bribery *'coherencia' coherence *'coherencia' consistency *'coherente' coherent *'coherente' consistent *'cohesión' cohesion *'cohesivo' cohesive *'cohete (de fuegos artificiales)' skyrocket *'cohete' rocket *'cohombros de mar' bèche de mer *'cohombros de mar' sea cucumber *'cohombros de mar' sea slug *'cohorte' cohort *'coincidencia' coincidence *'coincidente' coincident *'coincidente' coincidental *'coincidir' coincide (to -) *'coito' coition *'coito' coitus *'cojera' limp *'cojín' cushion *'cojo' cripple *'cojo' lame *'cok' coke *'col' cabbage *'cola de espera' queue *'cola de golondrina' swallowtail *'cola de milano (en carpintería)' dovetail *'cola' cola *'cola' queue *'cola' tail *'colaboración' collaboration *'colaborador' collaborator *'colaborar' collaborate (to -) *'colador' colander *'colador' percolator *'colador' strainer *'colangitis' bile duct abscess *'colapso' collapse *'colar' strain *'colcha' bedspread *'colcha' quilt *'colchón' mattress *'colección' collection *'coleccionar' collect (to -) *'colecistitis' cholecystitis *'colectivamente' collectively *'colectividad' collective *'colectivismo' collectivism *'colectivizar' collectivize (to -) *'colectivo' collecting *'colega' colleague *'colegiado' collegiate *'colegial' schoolboy *'colegiala' schoolgirl *'colelitiasis' chilelithiasis *'cólera' cholera *'colérico' choleric *'colesterol' cholesterol *'colesteról' cholesterol *'coleta' pigtail *'colgar' loll *'cólico' colic *'coliflor' cauliflower *'colirio' collyrium *'colisión' collision *'colitis' colitis *'collado' pass *'collar' necklace *'colmena' beehive *'colmenar' apiary *'colmillo' tusk *'colocación' collocation *'colocación' positioning *'colocar fuera de su sitio' mislay (to -) *'colocar' collocate (to -) *'colocar' pose (to -) *'colofonia' rosin *'coloide' colloid *'Colombia' Colombia *'colombiano' Colombian *'Colón (Cristóbal -)' Columbus (Cristopher -) *'colon' colon *'colonia de grajos' rookery *'Colonia' Cologne *'colonia' colony *'colonial' colonial *'colonialismo' colonialism *'colonialista' colonialist *'colonizador' colonizer *'colonizador' squatter *'colonizar' colonize (to -) *'colono' colonist *'colono' settler *'color' color *'color' colour (UK) *'Colorado' Colorado *'coloreado' colored *'colorete' rouge *'colorido' coloration *'colosal' colossal *'Columbia' Columbia *'columna vertebral' backbone *'columna vertebral' spinal column *'columna' column *'columna' pillar *'columnata' colonnade *'colusión' collusion *'coma' coma *'comadreja' weasel *'comandante' commandant *'comandante' commander *'comando' commando *'comarca' county *'comatoso' comatose *'combado' camber *'combate' combat *'combatiente' combatant *'combativo' combative *'combinación' combination *'combinado' cocktail *'combinar' combine (to -) *'combinar' mix (to -) *'combustibilidad' combustibility *'combustible' combustible *'combustión' combustion *'comedia' comedy *'comedor' dining room *'comensal' commensal *'comensal' diner *'comentar' annotate (to -) *'comentar' comment (to -) *'comentario' annotation *'comentario' comment *'comentario' commentary *'comentario' remark *'comentarista' annotator *'comentarista' commentator *'comenzar la sesión' log in (to -) *'comenzar' commence (to -) *'comenzar' start (to -) *'comerciable' marketable *'comercial' commercial *'comercialismo' commercialism *'comercialización' merchandising *'comercializar' commercialize (to -) *'comercialmente' commercially *'comerciante (al por mayor)' wholesaler *'comerciante' merchant *'comerciante' trader *'comerciante' tradesman *'comercio' commerce *'comercio' trade *'cometa' comet *'cometa' kite *'cometer' commit (to -) *'cómica' comedienne *'cómico' comedian *'cómico' comic *'cómico' comical *'comida informal' potluck *'comida' meal *'comienzo' beginning *'comienzo' commencement *'comilla doble' double quote *'comisaría' police station *'comisario' commissary *'comisión' commission *'comisión' delegation *'comisión' kickback *'comisionado' commissioned *'comisionado' commissioner *'comité' committee *'comitiva' cortege *'como el queso' caseous *'como' as *'cómo' pardon *'cómo' whereby *'cómoda' commode *'cómoda' dresser *'cómodamente' comfortably *'cómodo' comfortable *'cómodo' cozy *'cómodo' snug *'comodoro' commodore *'compadecer' commiserate (to -) *'compañerismo' camaraderie *'compañerismo' companionship *'compañero de a bordo' shipmate *'compañero de cama' bedfellow *'compañero de clase' classmate *'compañero de cuarto' roommate *'compañero de equipo' teammate *'compañero de juegos' playmate *'compañero' buddy *'compañero' companion *'compañero' mate *'compañero' pal *'compañero' sidekick (US) *'compañía teatral' theatre group *'compañía teatral' troupe *'compañía' company *'comparable' comparable *'comparación' comparison *'comparar' compare (to -) *'comparativamente' comparatively *'comparativo' comparative *'compartido' shared *'compartimiento' compartment *'compartir' partake (to -) *'compartir' share *'compás de calibre' caliper *'compás' compass *'compasión' compassion *'compasivamente' compassionately *'compasivo' compassionate *'compasivo' pitying *'compasivo' sympathetic *'compatible' compatible *'compatible' consistent *'compatriota' compatriot *'compatriota' countryman *'compendiar' abridge (to -) *'compendio' compendium *'compendio' digest *'compensación' compensation *'compensador' compensator *'compensar' compensate (to -) *'compensatorio' compensatory *'competencia' competence *'competencia' competency *'competencia' qualification *'competente' competent *'competentemente' competently *'competición' competition *'competidor' competitor *'competir' compete *'competitivo' competitive *'complacencia' complacency *'complacencia' compliance *'complacerse' indulge (to -) *'complaciente' obliging *'complacientemente' complacently *'complejidad' complexity *'complejidad' intricacy *'complejo' complex *'complementario' complementary *'complemento' complement *'completamente (de principio a fin)' throughout *'completamente' completely *'completamente' thoroughly *'completo' complete *'completo' comprehensive *'complicación' complication *'complicado' complicated *'complicar' complicate (to -) *'cómplice' abettor *'cómplice' accomplice *'complicidad' abetment *'componente' component *'componer, arreglar' tinker (to -) *'componer' compose (to -) *'comportarse' behave (to -) *'composición' composition *'compositor' composer *'compota de manzana' applesauce *'compota' compote *'compra a plazos' installment purchase *'compra' shopping *'comprender' comprehend *'comprender' comprise (to -) *'comprender' realize (to -) *'comprensible' comprehensible *'comprensible' understandable *'comprensión' comprehension *'comprensión' understanding *'comprensivo' comprehensive *'compresa' compress *'compresibilidad' compressibility *'compresión' compression *'compresión' crush *'compresor' compressor *'comprimido' compressed *'comprobación' checkup *'comprobación' testing *'comprobación' verification *'comprobar' check (to -) *'comprobar' verify (to -) *'comprometer' bind (to -) *'compromiso' commitment *'compromiso' committal *'compuesto' composite *'compuesto' compound *'compulsión' compulsion *'compulsivo' compulsive *'compulsivo' compulsory *'computadora' computer *'computar' compute (to -) *'comulgante' communicant *'común' common *'comunal' communal *'comunicación de datos' data communications *'comunicación' communication *'comunicación' intercourse *'comunicado oficial' communiqué *'comunicar' communicate (to -) *'comunicarse vía telnet' telnet (to -) *'comunicativo' communicable *'comunicativo' communicative *'comunidad autónoma (equivalencia aproximada)' county *'comunidad de naciones' commonwealth *'comunidad' commune *'comunidad' community *'comunión' communion *'comunismo' communism *'comunista' communist *'comunista' communistic *'con aire acondicionado' air-conditioned *'con aprobación' approvingly *'con autoridad' authoritative *'con autoridad' authoritatively *'con buen éxito' successfully *'con cicatrices' scarred *'con corrientes de aire' drafty *'con costuras' seamy *'con derecho a jubilación' pensionable *'con doblez' doubly *'con enojo' crossly *'con interrupciones' brokenly *'con patas' legged *'con prisas' rushed *'con respecto a' regarding *'con seguridad' safely *'con' with *'coñac' brandy *'concatenación' concatenation *'concavidad' concavity *'cóncavo' concave *'cóncavo' dish-shaped *'concebible' conceivable *'concebir' conceive (to -) *'conceder' concede (to -) *'concejal' councilman *'concentración' concentration *'concentrar' concentrate (to -) *'concepción' conception *'concepto erróneo' misconception *'concepto' concept *'conceptual' conceptual *'concernir' involve (to -) *'concertina' concertina *'concesión' allowance *'concesión' concession *'concesión' conferment *'concha' conch *'concha' shell *'conciencia' conscience *'concienzudo' conscientious *'concierto' concert *'concierto' concerto *'conciliación' conciliation *'conciliación' reconciliation *'conciliador' conciliator *'conciliar' conciliate (to -) *'conciliatorio' conciliatory *'concilio' council *'concisamente' concisely *'concisión' conciseness *'conciso' concise *'cónclave' conclave *'concluir' conclude (to -) *'conclusión' conclusion *'conclusivo' conclusive *'concluyentemente' conclusively *'concomitante' concomitant *'concordato' concordat *'concordia' concord *'concretamente' concretely *'concreto' concrete *'concubina' concubine *'concurrencia' concurrence *'concurrencia' concurrency *'concurrencia' turnout *'concurrir' concur (to -) *'concurso de azar' sweepstakes *'concurso' concourse *'concurso' contest *'concurso' tender *'condado' county *'condado' shire *'condena' condemnation *'condena' conviction *'condena' disapproval *'condenable' damnable *'condenación' damnation *'condenar al ostracismo' ostracize (to -) *'condenar' condemn (to -) *'condenar' disapprove (to -) *'condensación' compression *'condensación' condensation *'condensador' capacitor *'condensador' condenser *'condensar' condense (to -) *'condesa' countess *'condescendencia' condescension *'condescender' comply (to -) *'condición femenina' womanhood *'condición' condition *'condición' constraint *'condición' plight *'condicionado' conditioned *'condicional' conditional *'condicionalmente' conditionally *'condimento' condiment *'condimento' relish *'condiscípulo' chum *'condiscípulo' schoolfellow *'condiscípulo' schoolmate *'condolencia' condolence *'condolerse' condole (to -) *'cóndor' condor *'conducción' conduction *'conducente' conducive *'conducir' drive (to -) *'conducta' behavior *'conducta' conduct *'conducta' demeanor *'conducta' deportment *'conductividad' conductivity *'conducto biliar' bile duct *'conducto' duct *'conducto' pipe *'conducto' piping *'conductor (# calor, electricidad, etc.)' conductor *'conductor' driver *'conectado' bridged *'conectar' connect (to -) *'conectarese' tap into (to -) *'conector lógico' logical connector *'conector' connector *'coneja' doe, female rabbit *'conejar' warren *'conejo' rabbit *'conexión' connection *'conexo' connected *'confección a medida' made to measure *'confección' confection *'confederación' confederacy *'confederación' confederation *'confederado' confederate *'conferencia' conference *'conferencia' lecture *'conferenciante' lecturer *'conferir' confer (to -) *'confesar' avow (to -) *'confesar' confess (to -) *'confesión' confession *'confesión' shrift *'confesionario' confessional *'confesor' confessor *'confeti' confetti *'confiadamente' confidently *'confiado' reliant *'confiado' trustful *'confiado' unsuspecting *'confianza' affiance *'confianza' confidence *'confianza' reliance *'confianza' trust *'confiar' confide (to -) *'confiar' rely (to -) *'confidencial' confidential *'confidencialmente' confidentially *'confidente' confidant *'confidente' confidante *'configuración' configuration *'configuración' pattern *'configuración' settings *'configurar' configure (to -) *'confín' confine *'confirmación' confirmation *'confirmar' acknowledge (to -) *'confirmar' confirm (to -) *'confiscación' confiscation *'confiscar' confiscate (to -) *'confitado' candied *'confitar' candy (to -) *'confitería' confectionery *'confitero' confectioner *'confitura' preserve *'conflagración' conflagration *'conflicto' conflict *'conforme' according *'conforme' acquiescent *'conforme' agreeable *'conforme' conform *'conforme' consistent *'conforme' O.K. (okay) *'conformidad' compliance *'conformidad' conformity *'conformista' conformer *'conformista' conformist *'confrontación (de dispositivos)' contention *'confucianismo' Confucianism *'confuciano' Confucian *'confundir' confound (to -) *'confundir' confuse (to -) *'confundir' dumfound (to -) *'confusión' baffle *'confusión' confusion *'confusión' mix-up *'confusión' mystification *'confuso' confused *'congelación' congealment *'congelarse' congeal *'congenitalmente' congenitally *'congénito' congenital *'congestión' congestion *'congestionado' congested *'congestionar' congest (to -) *'conglomeración' conglomeration *'Congo' Congo *'congraciador' ingratiating *'congraciarse' ingratiate (to -) *'congratulatorio' congratulatory *'congregación' congregation *'congregar' assemble (to -) *'congregar' congregate *'congreso' conference *'congreso' congress *'congrio' conger *'congrio' conger-eel *'congruente' congruent *'cónico' conical *'conífero' conifer *'conjetura' conjecture *'conjetura' surmise *'conjetural' conjectural *'conjugación' conjugation *'conjugado' conjugated *'conjugar' conjugate (to -) *'conjunción' conjunction *'conjuntamente' jointly *'conjuntivitis' conjunctivitis *'conjunto de miembros' membership *'conjunto' assembly *'conjunto' conjunct *'conjunto' set *'conjurar' conjure (to -) *'conjuro' conjuration *'conmemoración' commemoration *'conmemorar' commemorate (to -) *'conmemorativo' commemorative *'conmemorativo' memorial *'conmensurable' commensurable *'conmigo' with me *'conmiseración' commiseration *'conmoción' commotion *'conmoción' concussion *'conmovedor' affecting *'conmovedor' rousing *'conmutación de paquetes' packet switching *'conmutación' commutation *'conmutación' switching *'conmutador' commuter *'conmutador' switch *'conmutar' commute *'conmutar' switch (to -) *'Connecticut' Connecticut *'connotación' connotation *'connotar' connote (to -) *'cono' cone *'conocedor' connoisseur *'conocer' know (to -) SEE saber *'conocido' well-known *'conocidos' acquaintances *'conocimiento' acquaintance *'conocimiento' cognizance *'conocimiento' knowledge *'conocimientos básicos' basic skills *'conquista' conquest *'conquistador' conqueror *'conquistar' conquer (to -) *'consagración' consecration *'consagrado' devoted *'consagrar' consecrate (to -) *'consagrar' devote (to -) *'consciencia' consciousness *'consciente' concious *'consciente' conscious *'consciente' responsible *'conscientemente' consciously *'conscripto' draftee *'consecuencia' aftermath *'consecuencia' consequence *'consecuente' consequent *'consecuente' consistent *'consecuentemente' consistently *'consecutivamente' consecutively *'consejero' adviser *'consejero' councilor *'consejero' counselor *'consejo de administración' directorate *'consejo de guerra' court-martial *'consejo' advice *'consejo' counsel *'consenso' consensus *'consentimiento' connivance *'consentimiento' consent *'consentir' coddle (to -) *'consentir' connive (to -) *'conserje' caretaker *'conserje' janitor *'conserva' conserve *'conservación' conservation *'conservación' upkeep *'conservador (de un museo, galería de arte, etc.)' curator *'conservador' conservative *'conservador' Tory *'conservadurismo' conservatism *'conservar' conserve (to -) *'conservar' preserve (to -) *'conservar' retain (to -) *'conservativo' conservative *'conservatorio' conservatory *'considerable' considerable *'considerablemente' considerably *'consideración' advisement *'consideración' consideration *'consideradamente' considerately *'considerado' considerate *'considerando que' whereas *'considerando' inasmuch *'considerar' consider (to -) *'consigna' consignment *'consignatario' consignee *'consiguiente' consequential *'consolador' soothing *'consolidación' consolidation *'consonante' consonant *'consorcio' consortium *'consorte' consort *'conspiración' conspiracy *'conspirador' conspirator *'conspirador' conspirer *'conspirador' plotter *'conspirar' conspire (to -) *'constancia' constancy *'constante' constant *'constantemente' constantly *'Constantinopla' Constantinople *'constar' consist (to -) *'constelación' constellation *'consternación' consternation *'constipado (un -)' cold (a -) *'constitución' constitution *'constitucional' constitutional *'constituir' constitute (to -) *'constitutivo' constitutive *'construcción naval' shipbuilding *'construcción' construction *'constructivamente' constructively *'constructivo' constructive *'constructor' builder *'constructor' constructor *'construir' build (to -) *'construir' construct *'consuelo' comfort *'consuelo' consolation *'cónsul' consul *'consulado' consulate *'consular' consular *'consulta ( (en un hospital)' consulting room *'consulta' consultation *'consulta' query *'consultar' consult (to -) *'consultar' poll (to -) *'consultar' query (to -) *'consultor' consultant *'consumación' consummation *'consumado' consummate *'consumido' consumed *'consumidor' consumer *'consumir' consume (to -) *'consumir' use up (to -) *'consumo' consumption *'contabilidad' accountancy *'contabilidad' accounting *'contabilidad' bookkeeping *'contable' accountant *'contable' bookkeeper *'contacto' contact *'contagio' contagion *'contagioso' catching *'contagioso' contagious *'contaminación' contamination *'contaminado' corrupt *'contaminante' pollutant *'contaminar' contaminate (to -) *'contaminar' pollute (to -) *'contar' count (to -) *'contar' tell (to -) *'contemplación' contemplation *'contemplar' contemplate (to -) *'contemplativo' contemplative *'contemporáneo' contemporaneous *'contemporáneo' contemporary *'contencioso' contentious *'contendiente' contender *'contenedor' container *'contener' contain (to -) *'contenido' content *'contenido' contents *'contenidos' contents *'contento' contented *'contestable' contestable *'contestación' reply *'contestación' response *'contestar' reply (to -) *'contexto' context *'contexto' scenario *'contienda' contend *'contienda' contention *'contigo' with you *'continencia' continence *'continental' continental *'continente' continent *'continente' mainland *'contingencia' contingency *'contingente' contingent *'continuación' continuation *'continuación' sequel *'continuado' continued *'continuado' ongoing *'continuamente' continually *'continuamente' continuously *'continuamente' incessantly *'continuar' continue (to -) *'continuar' proceed (to -) *'continuar' resume (to -) *'continuidad' continuity *'continuo' continual *'continuo' continuous *'continuo' continuum *'contorno' boundary *'contorno' contour *'contorsión' contortion *'contorsionista' contortionist *'contra' against *'contra' con *'contra' versus *'contraataque' counterattack *'contrabajo (instrumento)' bass (instrument) *'contrabandear bebidas alcohólicas' bootleg (to -) *'contrabandista' smuggler *'contrabando' contraband *'contrabando' smuggling *'contracción' contraction *'contracepción' contraception *'contraceptivo' contraceptive *'contrachapado' plywood *'contractil' contractile *'contractual' contractual *'contradecir' contradict (to -) *'contradecir' contravene (to -) *'contradicción' contradiction *'contraespionaje' counterespionage *'contraído' contracted *'contraindicación' contraindication *'contralto' alto *'contralto' contralto *'contramaestre' boatswain *'contrángulo' countereangle *'contraofensiva' counteroffensive *'contraorden' countermand *'contrapeso' counterbalance *'contrapeso' counterweight *'contrapunto' counterpoint *'contrariedad' bafflement *'contrario' contrary *'contraseña' countersign *'contraseña' password *'contraseña' watchword *'contrastar' contrast (to -) *'contratación' recruiting *'contratenor' countertenor *'contratista' contractor *'contrato' agreement *'contrato' contract *'contraventana' shutter *'contribución' contribution *'contribuir' contribute (to -) *'contribuyente' contributor *'contribuyente' taxpayer *'contrito' contrite *'control de acceso' access control *'control de velocidad' speed control *'control' control *'controlable' controllable *'controlador (dispositivo)' controller *'controlar' control (to -) *'controlar' monitor (to -) *'controversia' controversy *'contusión' contusion *'convalecencia' convalescence *'convalecencia' reconvalescence *'convalecer' convalesce (to -) *'convaleciente' convalescent *'convección' convection *'convencer' convince (to -) *'convención' convention *'convencional' conventional *'convencionalmente' conventionally *'convenciones (de notación)' (notational) conventions *'convenido' concerted *'conveniencia' convenience *'conveniencia' desirability *'conveniencia' suitability *'conveniente' befitting *'conveniente' commodious *'conveniente' convenient *'conveniente' seasonable *'convenientemente' conveniently *'convenir' befit (to -) *'convento' convent *'convento' nunnery *'convergencia' convergence *'convergente' convergent *'converger' converge (to -) *'conversación' chat *'conversación' colloquy *'conversación' conversation *'conversador' conversationalist *'conversar' chat (to -) *'conversar' converse (to -) *'conversar' discuss (to -) *'conversión' conversion *'convertible' convertible *'convertir' convert (to -) *'convertirse en metástasis' metastasize (to -) *'convexidad' convexity *'convexo' convex *'convicción' assurance *'convicto' convict *'convincente' convincing *'convocar' convene (to -) *'convocar' convoke (to -) *'convoy' convoy *'convulsión' convulsion *'convulsionar' convulse (to -) *'convulsivo' convulsive *'conyugal' conjugal *'cooperación' cooperation *'cooperar' cooperate (to -) *'cooperativa' cooperative *'cooperativamente' cooperatively *'coordenada' coordinate *'coordinación' coordination *'coordinador' coordinator *'copa del árbol' treetop *'copa' beaker *'Copenhague' Copenhagen *'copia al amoniaco' blueprint *'copia de respaldo (en Latinoamerica)' back-up *'copia de seguridad (de un archivo)' backup file *'copia de seguridad' back up *'copia' copy *'copia' replicate *'copiador' copier *'copiar de' copy from (to -) *'copiar' copy (to -) *'copiosamente' copiously *'copioso' copious *'copo de nieve' snowflake *'copto' Copt *'copto' Coptic *'copular' copulate (to -) *'copulativo' copulative *'coqueta' coquette *'coqueta' vamp *'coquetería' coquetry *'coquina' wedge shell *'coraje' spunk *'coral' choral *'coral' coral *'Corán' Koran *'Corazón de León (Ricardo -)' Coeur de Lion (Richard the Lionhearted) *'corbata' cravat *'corbata' necktie *'corbata' tie *'corbeta' corvette *'corbina,' croaker *'corbina' jewfish *'corbina' meagre *'corbina' shadefish *'Córcega' Corsica *'corcel' charger *'corcel' steed *'corchete' square bracket *'corcho' cork *'cordaje' cordage *'cordel' line *'cordero' lamb *'cordial' cordial *'cordialidad' cordiality *'cordialmente' cordially *'Cordillera Cantábrica' Cantabrian Mountains *'cordobán' cordovan *'cordón de los zapatos' shoelace *'cordón para los zapatos' bootlace *'cordón' chord *'cordón' cord *'cordón' cordon *'cordón' drawstring *'cordón' lace *'cordón' string *'Corea' Korea *'coreano' Korean *'corégano' whitefish *'coreografía' choreography *'coreógrafo' choreographer *'corista' chorister *'córnea' cornea *'cornetín' cornetist *'cornilargo' longhorn *'cornisa' cornice *'Cornualles' Cornwall *'cornucopia' cornucopia *'cornudo' cuckold *'coro' chancel *'coro' choir *'coro' chorus *'corola' corolla *'corolario' corollary *'corona' corona *'corona' crown *'coronación' coronation *'coronamiento' crowning *'coronaria' coronary *'coronario' coronary *'coronel' colonel *'corpiño' bodice *'corpiño' corsage *'corporación' corporation *'corporal' bodily *'corpóreo' corporal *'corpulento' corpulent *'corpúsculo' corpuscle *'corral de ganado' stockyard *'corral' barnyard *'corral' corral *'correa' strap *'correa' thong *'corrección' correction *'corrección' correctness *'correctamente' correctly *'correctamente' properly *'correctivo' corrective *'correcto' correct *'correcto' proper *'correcto' right *'corrector ortográfico' speller *'corredizo' sliding *'corredor de apuestas' bookie *'corredor' broker *'corredor' corridor *'corredor' racer *'corredor' runner *'corregir' proofread (to -) *'correlación' correlation *'correlacionar' correlate (to -) *'correlativo' correlative *'correo aéreo' airmail *'correo basura' junk mail *'correo normal (no electrónico)' snail mail *'correo' mail *'correo' post *'correoso' leathery *'correoso' stringy *'correr' run (to -) *'correría' raid *'correrse una juerga' carouse (to -) *'correspondencia' correspondence *'correspondencia' map *'correspondencia' match *'corresponder' correspond (to -) *'corresponder' reciprocate (to -) *'correspondiente' commensurate *'correspondiente' corresponding *'correspondiente' matching *'corresponsal' correspondent *'corretaje' brokerage *'corretear' scamper (to -) *'corrida de toros' bullfight *'corriente de agua' watercourse *'corriente de aire' draft *'corriente revuelta' riptide *'corriente submarina' underwater current *'corrillo' coterie *'corrimiento de tierras' landslide *'corroboración' corroboration *'corroborar' corroborate (to -) *'corroborativo' corroborative *'corroerse' corrode (to -) *'corrosión' corrosion *'corrosivo' corrosive *'corrugación' corrugation *'corrupción' corruption *'corrupción' vitiation *'corruptible' corruptible *'corruptivo' corruptive *'corsario' corsair *'corsé' corset *'cortante' cutting *'cortaplumas' pen knife *'cortaplumas' penknife *'cortaplumas' pocket knife *'cortar (el cesped)' mow (to -) *'cortar por debajo' undercut (to -) *'cortar' cut (to -) *'cortar' intercept (to -) *'corte de corriente eléctrica' blackout *'corte y confección' tailoring *'corte' chop *'corte' court *'corte' cutting *'corte' lop *'cortejar' woo (to -) *'cortejo' courtship *'cortés' debonair *'cortés' polite *'cortesana' courtesan *'cortesía' courtesy *'cortesía' curtsy *'cortesía' politeness *'cortésmente' courteously *'corteza' crust *'cortina' curtain *'cortisona' cortisone *'corto de vista' nearsighted *'corto de vista' shortsighted *'corto' curt *'corto' short *'cortón' mantis *'corvina' croaker *'corvina' jewfish *'corvina' meagre *'corvina' shadefish *'cosa difícil' crux *'cosa enorme' whopper *'cosa' thing *'cosecha' crop *'cosechador' cropper *'cosechadora' combine harvester *'coseno' cosine *'coser' sew (to -) *'coser' stitch (to -) *'cosmético' cosmetic *'cósmico' cosmic *'cosmopolita' cosmopolitan *'cosmos' cosmos *'cosquillas' tickle *'cosquilloso' ticklish *'costa' coast *'costa' seashore *'costado' broadside *'costar' cost (to -) *'coste unitario' unit cost *'coste' cost *'costear' defray (to -) *'costero' coastal *'costilla' rib *'costillaje' ribbing *'costoso' costly *'costra' scab *'costroso' scabby *'costumbre' custom *'costura lateral' sideseam *'costura' seam *'costura' sewing *'costurera' dressmaker *'cotangente' cotangent *'cotejo' collation *'cotilla' nosey *'cotillón' cotillion *'cotizar' quote (to -) *'coxal' coxal *'coyote' coyote *'coyuntura' conjuncture *'crácker' cracker *'Cracovia' Krakow *'craneal' cranial *'cráneo' cranium *'cráneo' skull *'cráter' crater *'creación' creation *'creado por' created by *'creado' created *'crear' create (to -) *'creatina' creatine *'creatividad' creativeness *'creativo' creative *'crecer' thrive (to -) *'creciente' crescent *'creciente' increasing *'crecimiento excesivo' overgrowth *'credencial' accreditation *'credencial' badge *'credibilidad' credibility *'crédito' credit *'credo' credo *'credo' creed *'credulidad' credulity *'crédulo' confiding *'crédulo' credulous *'creencia' belief *'creencia' credence *'creer' believe *'creíble' believable *'creíble' credible *'creíble' plausible *'crema' beige *'crema' cream *'crema' lotion *'cremación' cremation *'cremallera' zipper *'cremoso' creamy *'creosota' creosote *'crepé' crêpe *'crepúsculo' dusk *'crepúsculo' twilight *'crescendo' crescendo *'crespo' crisp *'crespo' crispy *'crespón' crepe *'cresta' crest *'cresta' peak *'Creta' Crete *'cretinismo' cretinism *'cretino' cretin *'cretona' cretonne *'creyente' believer *'cría' breeding *'cría' brood *'criada' maid *'criada' maidservant *'criado' manservant *'criado' menial *'criado' servitor *'criado' valet *'criador de ganado lanar' sheepman *'criador' breeder *'criatura' creature *'criminología' criminology *'criminología' criminology *'criminólogo' criminologist *'criocirugía' cryosurgery *'criogénico' cryogenic *'cripta' crypt *'criptografía' cryptography *'criptograma' cryptogram *'crisálida' chrysalis *'crisantemo' chrysanthemum *'crisántemo' chrysanthemum *'crisantemos' chrysanthemums *'crisis' crisis *'crisol' crucible *'cristal' crystal *'cristalino' crystalline *'cristalización' crystallization *'cristalizar' crystallize (to -) *'cristaloide' crystalloid *'cristiandad' Christendom *'cristiandad' Christianity *'cristianizar' christen (to -) *'cristiano' Christian *'Cristo' Christ *'criterio' criterion *'criterios de selección' selection criteria *'criterios' criteria *'crítica' criticism *'crítica' critique *'críticamente' critically *'criticar' criticize (to -) *'crítico' critic *'crítico' critical *'crítico' reviewer *'criticón' carping *'Croacia' Croatia *'crochet' crochet *'cromático' chromatic *'cromo' chrome *'cromo' chromium *'cromosoma' chromosome *'crónica' chronicle *'crónico' chronic *'cronista' chronicler *'cronología' chronology *'cronológico' chronological *'cronómetro' chronometer *'cronómetro' timekeeper *'croqueta' croquette *'crótalo' rattlesnake *'croupier' croupier *'cruce de carreteras' crossroads *'cruce' crossing *'cruce' interbreed *'crucero' cruise *'crucero' cruiser *'crucial' crucial *'crucificar' crucify (to -) *'crucifijo' crucifix *'crucifixión' crucifixion *'crucigrama' crossword *'crudeza' crudeness *'crudeza' crudity *'crudo' crude *'crudo' raw *'crudo' uncooked *'cruel' cruel *'cruel' ruthless *'crueldad' cruelty *'crujido' crack *'crujido' crackle *'crujido' creaking *'crujido' crunch *'crujiente' creaky *'crujiente' crusty *'crujir' creak (to -) *'crustáceo' crustacean *'cruz' cross *'cruzada' crusade *'cruzado' crossbred *'cruzado' crusader *'cruzado' double breasted *'cruzar' intersect (to -) *'cuaderno de bitácora' logbook *'cuaderno' notebook *'cuadra' stable *'cuadrado' quadrate *'cuadrado' square *'cuadrafónico' quadraphonic *'cuadrángulo' quadrangle *'cuadrante' quadrant *'cuadrático' quadratic *'cuadratura' quadrature *'cuadríceps' quadriceps *'cuadrilátero' quadrilateral *'cuadro' cadre *'cuadro' painting *'cuadro' picture *'cuadrúpedo' quadruped *'cuadruplicar' quadruplicate (to -) *'cuádruplo' quadruple *'cuajado' curd *'cuajar' curdle (to -) *'cualificado' skilled *'cualitativo' qualitative *'cualquier cosa' anything *'cualquier' any *'cualquier' whatever *'cualquier' whichever *'cuando quiera que' whenever *'cuando' when *'cuándo' when *'cuantificar' quantify (to -) *'cuantitativo' quantitative *'cuanto' quantum *'cuaquerismo' Quakerism *'cuarentena' quarantine *'Cuaresma' Lent *'cuaresmal' Lenten *'cuartel' barrack *'cuartel' barracks *'cuarterón' quadroon *'cuarteto' quartet *'cuartila' quartile *'cuartilla' pastern *'cuarto de baño' bathroom *'cuarto de enfermo' sickroom *'cuarto de galón' quart *'cuarto oscuro' darkroom *'cuarto' quarter *'cuarto' room *'cuarzo' quartz *'cuaternario' quaternary *'cuatrillizo' quadruplet *'Cuba' Cuba *'cubano' Cuban *'cúbico' cubic *'cubículo' cubicle *'cubierta de popa' afterdeck *'cubierta lateral' side cover *'cubierta' casing *'cubierta' deck *'cubierto de rocío' dewy *'cubiertos' tableware *'cubil' den *'cubilete' tumbler *'cubismo' cubism *'cubista' cubist *'cúbito' cubitus *'cúbito' ulna *'cubo' bucket *'cubo' cube *'cubo' pail *'cuboide' cuboid *'cubrir' cover (to -) *'cucaracha' cockroach *'cucaracha' roach *'cuchara grande' tablespoon *'cuchara sopera' tablespoon *'cuchara' spoon *'cuchara' tablespoon *'cucharada' spoonful *'cucharada' tablespoonful *'cucharadita' teaspoonful *'cucharadita' teaspoonsful *'cucharilla' teaspoon *'cucharita' teaspoon *'cucharón' ladle *'cuchicheo' whisper *'cuchilla de afeitar' razor *'cuchilla' cutter *'cuchillada' slash *'cuchillería' cutlery *'cuchillero' cutler *'cuchillo (de carnicero)' cleaver *'cuchillo' knife *'cuco' cuckoo *'cuello de botella' bottleneck *'cuello de cisne' a turtle-neck [literally''' *'cuello' collar *'cuello' neck *'cuenca (de un rio)' basin *'cuenco' bowl *'cuenta' bead *'cuenta' reckoning *'cuenta' tally *'cuentagotas' dropper *'cuento' story *'cuento' tale *'cuerda de arco' bowstring *'cuerda de remolque' towline *'cuerda doble (en escalada)' double rope *'cuerda' rope *'cuerda' strand *'cuero cabelludo' scalp *'cuero' cowhide *'cuero' leather *'cuerpo a cuerpo (lucha -, en el boxeo)' infighting *'cuerpo vertebral' vertebral body *'cuerpo' body *'cuerpo' corps *'cuervo' crow *'cuervo' raven *'cuesta abajo' downhill *'cuesta' incline *'cuesta' slope *'cuestión' issue *'cuestión' topic *'cuestionable' questionable *'cuestiones' issues *'cueva' cave *'cuidado' care *'cuidadosamente' carefully *'cuidadoso' careful *'cuidar' tend (to -) *'culinario' culinary *'culminación' culmination *'culminar' culminate (to -) *'culpabilidad' culpability *'culpable' blameworthy *'culpable' culpable *'culpable' culprit *'cultivable' arable *'cultivado' cultivated *'cultivador' cultivator *'cultivar' cultivate (to -) *'cultivo comercial' cash crop *'cultivo de secano' dry cultivation *'cultivo de secano' non-irrigated *'cultivo' cultivation *'cultivo' culture *'culto' cult *'culto' cultured *'culto' worship *'cultura' culture *'cultural' cultural *'cumbre' summit *'cumpleaños' birthday *'cumplido' accomplished *'cumplimiento' accomplishment *'cumplimiento' compliment *'cumplir' comply (to -) *'cumplir' perform (to -) *'cumulativo' cumulative *'cuna de mimbres' bassinet *'cuna' cot *'cuna' cradle *'cuna' crib *'cuña' wedge *'cuñada' sister-in-law *'cuñado' brother-in-law *'cuneiforme' cuneiform *'cupé' coupe *'cupo' quota *'cupón' coupon *'cúpula' dome *'cura' cure *'cura' priest *'curable' curable *'curación' cure *'curativo' curative *'Curdistán' Kurdistan *'curdo' Kurdish *'cureta para biopsia' biopsy curette *'curiosidad' curio *'curiosidad' curiosity *'curiosidad' inquisitiveness *'curioso' curious *'curioso' inquiring *'curry' curry *'cursillo' seminar *'cursillo' tutorial *'curso' course *'curso' tenor *'curtiduría' tannery *'curva de nivel' contour *'curva' crook *'curva' curve *'curvatura' bend *'curvatura' curvature *'curvo' crooked *'curvo' curve *'cúspide' summit *'custodia' custody *'custodio' custodian *'cutáneo' cutaneous *'cutícula' cuticle *'cutirreacción' skin test *'cutis' complexion *'cuyo' whose Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners